Kula Diamond vs Boba Fett
Kula Diamond vs Boba Fett is Peep4Life's two hundred and fifty-first DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 11! King of Fighters vs Star Wars! Two beings born in a laboratory and raised to kill have each other in their sights. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The bounty on the head of a being known as the Anti K had caught Boba Fett's attention. The bounty hunter had made his way to an apartment where his target had taken shelter. He waited for K' and Maxima to leave, before closing in on the kill. He opened the door, and Kula nearly dropped her bowl of ice cream in surprise. "AH! Who are you?" she asked, leaping over the back of the couch. Boba closed in. "Easy... I could probably make more money if I deliver you alive." Kula looked up and down at the armour Boba wore. "Are you a spaceman?" she asked innocently. She then saw Boba's rifle being raised up to her chest. "Who sent you?" she demanded to know, activating her cryokinetic powers. The room froze over, but Boba stayed where he was. "Someone with a lot of money. Now, it's time I put you down." Here we go! As Boba opened fire, Kula activated a shield of ice which covered her entire body. The blaster bolts connected with the ice but it remained unbroken. Boba decided he would come in close, recognising the shield was indeed ice. He activated his flamethrower, which Kula squealed at as she backed off from the flames. "I. HATE. FIRE!" she sulked in a frosty tantrum, smacking Boba with kicks and shots of frozen hair to the rhythm of her complaints. She then used a Crow Bite, knocking the bounty hunter against the couch. Boba aimed with his flamethrower again, this time scorching Kula as she came in close. Kula cried out as her skin burned, and Boba made the most of the opening by wrapping a cable around her waist. He then pulled Kula out of the room, dragging her on her front before using his jetpack to lift her up and smash her into the side of the building. Kula summoned icy shurikens to her hands, but Boba cut the cable loose before she could throw them. Kula landed on her back, and Boba landed a few feet away from her. Just as Kula made her way to her feet, Boba fired a wrist rocket towards her. Kula yelped, as she quickly kicked the rocket back at Boba. The bounty hunter, much more calmly than Kula, sidestepped the rocket and raised his blaster rifle. He opened fire, but Kula again hid in her shield. "I can keep melting your attacks all day." Boba said, flying over to the shield. Kula smirked. "Must you use fire?" she asked, before lashing out and connecting with a Freeze Execution. Satisfied, Kula walked away from the frozen over bounty hunter, and created the explosion in the ice which should have been enough. But apparently, Boba Fett didn't get the memo. "Is that all you've got?" he asked, before bending over and firing the missile from his jetpack at her. Kula tried to deflect, but the missile went low, hitting the ground where she stood and lifting her into the air. Boba then scored several shots on her with the blaster rifle, and Kula crawled behind a vent, stinging in agony. Boba took to the air, looking down on Kula and throwing a thermal detonator behind where she had sought cover. Kula threw the grenade to a side, the resulting explosion causing harm to no one. She then threw icy projectiles at Boba, but they simply bounced off the armour to the disappointment of the Anti K. Boba jumped down, punching Kula cross the face and then kneed her in the stomach forcing her to hunch over. The bounty hunter was determined to take this bounty- by whatever means needed. Kula sprang into action though, kicking and slicing with her skates looking to break the armour wherever possible. Boba smashed her away with his assault rifle and then fired a wrist rocket at her. Kula flipped over it and blew frost breath on Boba as he came close. She then used Crow Bite to knock the helmet off the bounty hunter, and threw it off the roof. Boba rushed forwards, punching Kula in the head. He then elbowed her in the mouth, and headbutted her, looking to disorientate her before he finished her. Kula struggled, grabbing Boba by the head and applying a second Freeze Execution. The attack this time connected, even if only with Fett's head. Before he knew where he was again, Boba's head exploded as the attack concluded. The slain bounty hunter slumped at the feet of the bleeding Anti K, who made her way back to the apartment where K and Maxima had just begun to return. "Wow! What happened to you, princess?" Maxima asked, as Kula collapsed to her knees before them. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Kula Diamond! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battles Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist